The Mongrel & The Stray
by Soulhearts
Summary: A little something set six years after Jupiter hands over the keys to the city to Iason. 1st 'story/part' - Riki randomly finds a little kitten in a vent inside Eos tower – how it got there, he has no idea – but he decides to take care of it. Currently in three parts: "The Stray", "Pet Ring" and the series of "Cadence" shorts. Please be nice with reviews!
1. The Stray (Part One)

Hi, another Ai no Kusabi fic. Please be warned that Ai no Kusabi is a yaoi category, and if you don't like yaoi or don't know what it is, please step away from this fanfic. I ask that those who do read this review, but please be nice!

Okay, Much Love: Soulhearts

* * *

"Huh? Where're you going…? Wait, come back!"

Riki had his head stuck up inside a vent in Eos tower. The vent itself was large enough for him to have become slightly wedged inside. With his left shoulder and head firmly squeezed into the tight space, the sound of a mewling kitten was only amplified. The kitten backed up further into the vent and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on little guy… don't be like that, I'm only trying to help you! You sure ain't makin' this easy though…" then a few seconds later… "GOTCHA!"

His hand curled around the tiny kitten's body, and once he had it in his grasp, the tiny claws that sunk into his flesh did virtually nothing. He pulled the little thing out of the vent and sat on the clean, pristine floor, ignoring the snickers and whispers directed his way from high ranking elites.

"God, don't they have anything better to do…" he muttered under his breath as he slowly turned the kitten, making it more comfortable, but also placing it on an angle in which it could not climb out of his grasp again.

Gently, Riki began patting the little cat's head and he gave it a little once-over. It had a very unusual pattern of white and black, and it was like someone had decided to splash paint all over the little kitty… no wait… that _was_ paint!

Riki began softly dusting away the less coated pain and he realised that the cat was actually a solid midnight colour. He sighed as the kitten pushed his head into the mongrel man's touch. It seemed like the thing was really taking to him, but Riki knew how mongrels were and the cat could just be buttering him up.

"Seriously little kitty, you're a bit young for the outside world. I dunno how you got into Eos tower of all places, but if I took you outside you'd be eaten by bigger cats before you could say "meow". I promise I'll take good care of you." The little cat mewled softly in response and snuggled into Riki's button-less shirt.

Ignoring the looks and snickering – yes, he looked like someone had shoved him straight into a dust bin – he took the glass elevator from the bottom of Eos tower to the very top.

Once the elevator slowed, Riki disembarked and then, hurriedly, he walked the short distance down the metallic hallway. Waving his hand over the door sensor he was immediately let in to the apartment, only to be directly greeted by the sight of his lover, and the new ruler of Amoi, sitting comfortably on the plush, cream sofa.

As the blonde man took in Riki's appearance, his icy eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Yet, the look on his face was priceless as he looked at the kitten in Riki's arms, and Riki couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

"_What is that_?" Iason hissed coldly, making his way over to the mongrel and stray.

"A kitty Iason," Riki chuckled innocently as his lover's eyebrow twitched. "I mean, I know you've lived in a vacuum your entire life, but I would have thought that you would know what a cat is! Come on, Jupiter didn't teach the letter C to her blondie's? You know how it goes, A is for apple, B is for boat, C is for CAT–"

"Enough, Riki." Iason cut him off, although his tone wasn't harsh.

Deliberately, the blondie raised a hand to his temple and began massaging it. "First of all, where in Jupiter's name did you even find such a thing in Eos?"

"I found him in a vent…" Riki mumbled as he looked down, stroking the needy kitten's head as it vied for his attention.

"I hope you realise we're _not_ keeping him." Iason forcefully announced.

Riki's eyes enlarged into orbs the size dinner plates. "What?! No, Iason! He needs a home! He has nowhere else to go, he'd just end up on the street… probably starve to death or something."

"I've given you my answer Riki, and my word is law now. I trust you remember that."

Riki's face scrunched up into a ball of emotion – he looked as if he was almost about to cry, but not in the "please-stop-fucking-me" way – and suddenly, Iason felt his heart constrict inside his chest. This was an expression that he had never seen before, and it took the blondie all his strength not to claim Riki right then and there. But Riki's emotion quickly passed, and Iason was taken in with the more familiar sight of his angry mongrel.

"Why not?!" Riki demanded, his hackles raised.

"There are a multitude of reasons as to why not. If you put your brain to it I'm sure you could figure out a few, but really, all _you_ need to know is _because I said so._" Iason looked down at Riki, his eyes narrowing as the conversation turned sour.

"Iason, you're being unfair!" Riki argued with a huff. He was about to continue, but Iason got in first.

"_I _am the master of this house, everything I do is _fair_." He said quietly, ice once again laced like daggers in his tone.

Riki gaped like a fish as he gawked at Iason's ridiculous arrogance. "_Why_ can't we keep at pet? Come on Iason, just look at him!" He held the little, scruffy kitten up so that Iason could get a better look before tucking him gently in his arms again.

Iason stepped forward, causing Riki to back up habitually. His back hit the door just as Iason's palm landed next to his head, and the big blonde leaned in with an almost threatening aura, although the words that followed were more sensuous than anything else.

"You _are_ the pet Riki."

Riki had opened his mouth to fire back, but at Iason's words, his mouth snapped shut again. The mongrel man turned his head away from Iason's gaze and slowly huffed out a lungful of air.

_Why did Iason feel the need to do that?_ To remind him that he was a pet? Sure, Riki wasn't complaining about how things had changed… well, considering how the dynamic of their relationship had worked before…

Riki no longer referred to Iason as his_ master _and Iason hardly ever referred to Riki as his _pet_… well unless he wanted to get to him – _like now_. Riki knew that Iason knew how much it offended him when he was referred to as his _pet_ – they were most certainly past that stage in their relationship – so to have Iason tread on his feelings like that…

Immediately Iason noticed the change of behaviour, and the blondie, not wishing to ruin the evening with his Riki, put on a gentler tone.

"Come on, let's get you bathed. Cal can take care of the cat while you're in the shower."


	2. The Stray (Part Two)

Hello everyone, I am back so soon! I have a partial writers block on my other story, and I was kinda eager to write this one, so I gave into the writers sin and decided to continue this. I didn't expect so many reviews to come so suddenly; you all made me so happy! So please, continue writing them, they give me such encouragement!

**Also, a warning, this chapter has lemon so if you're not comfortable with maleXmale lemon, I suggest you leave now.** Okay, thanks for reading! (also, sorry, I got carried away with the eroticism!)

* * *

Smooth fingers ran erotically over supple, bronzed skin and brushed across a darkened nipple with delight. Riki moaned wearily but in his moan was a hint of pleasure, which was amplified when coupled with his shudder of delight.

This wasn't the first time they'd gotten it on in the bath, but god, Riki tried to avoid doing it here. Everything Iason did to him in the bathroom was only heightened, and it always felt so damn _good_. The feel of the rose scented water against his skin, the way his voice echoed when he couldn't hold himself back anymore and he released a carnal cry that had Iason smirking with how _lewd_ he sounded; it was all too much. With Riki sitting in between Iason's legs, and the both of them naked, he cursed himself for not foreseeing how it would _not_ turn out this way.

"Iason…" the pet rasped before groaning in delight, though still trying to push those large, pale hands away; rejecting the pleasure.

Iason's breath tickled his ear and Riki huffed silently as the groping hands moved further down the toned body. "Fuck, Iason…!" Riki murmured again, although this time coupled with more urgency to try and get the blondie's hands off him so he wouldn't reach that euphoric ecstasy he knew he was addicted to.

Iason was silent yet persistent as he continued his ministrations of his pet-turned-lover, rather preferring to hear how much his lover wanted him over the sound of his own authoritative voice.

"Stop Iason, you'll get the bathwater dirty!" Riki choked out, his argument weak and his desperation vocal as he tried to hold back the sounds of his rising passion.

Iason chuckled and it produced a deep, low rumbling sound in his chest that turned Riki on even _more_. Not to mention that because Iason had jostled him slightly, Riki could now feel the blondie's own need pressing firmly into his back. Having distracted his lover, Iason quickly preyed whilst finishing him off, and Riki, having been temporarily unguarded let out the piercing sound of his exhilarated rapture.

Iason immediately captured his lithe mongrel's lips, and Riki stifled a grunt of satisfaction against them. The kiss was chaste however, because Riki tore his lips away with a gasp as he felt Iason probe at his entrance.

"No, don't…" He groaned again as he reached forward to get further away from the horny beast behind him. Yet, the moan he emitted was nothing less than pleading. Riki wanted it. Truly he did, but at this rate the two of them might just end up pulling an all-nighter sex-a-thon. Plus, Riki couldn't take the chance that Iason might decide to get playfully kinky and do it all around the bedroom, fuck, if he knew Iason, he might even try the entire _apartment_.

Iason pulled the delicious bronzed body back to his, slamming it against his chest with a little too much force.

"Hey," Riki protested from in front as the midnight-haired mongrel whipped his head around in annoyance. "What's the big idea–mmph!"

Iason quickly seized the opportunity and swiftly recaptured those plump lips that he so hungrily desired as he once again probed at Riki's entrance. When Riki realised what his blondie was doing, he started to squirm, but Iason held fast and slowly pushed in further. The powerful blondie tenderly embraced his beloved from behind, and once Riki had stopped fidgeting, Iason pushed in all the way to the hilt with an excruciating steadiness.

Iason's gentility was throwing Riki off-balance, and the bigger man even allowed him the courtesy of adjusting to his fearsome-sized tool before soothingly rocking his hips at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Move with me, please." Iason rumbled into his ear before tenderly and gently biting just above the lobe.

Riki let out an unmanly whimper of satisfaction before he hissed out a yes and began moving with Iason. Every single movement they made sent shivers up his spine, and Iason purred out his own gratification as the body he moved within appeased his needy thirst for pleasure.

Riki's elated cries rang throughout the pristine bathroom and Iason's grumbles and hums of delight made a contented harmony to Riki's euphoric chorus.

"Iason, I'm close!" Riki sobbed out a choked howl as Iason shoved into him with fevering thrusts and gruntingly mumbled something along the same lines.

"Together," the blondie growled as he tried to hide his own unmanly moans.

"Iason, I can't!" Riki cried haltingly, with a strangled sob attached to the end.

Immediately Iason gripped Riki's staff and held tight, preventing him from release. But beyond words, Riki couldn't even voice his protests at this. Iason pushed in and with a yelp of satisfaction which was united with Riki's triumphant scream of release, the pair spent themselves in the already murky waters of the bathtub.

For a moment, the two only sat there and panted heavily as they tried to regain their steady breathing. Iason however, recovered faster than his human lover, and he lifted Riki off his softened member, disengaging him as the said lover let out an empty groan.

The blonde swiftly pecked soft lips in front of him, before gracefully stepping out of the soiled bathwater. Without bothering to dry himself, the blondie seized the muscled body that still lay recovering in the bath before him and lifted his precious one out.

Riki let out a tiny squawk as he suddenly realised what was happening, and he quickly linked his arms around Iason's neck from fear of being dropped – though it was a most irrational fear considering whom he was currently in the arms of.

Iason stepped the short distance from the bath to the shower, and carefully, he lowered Riki to his feet. Riki clung the wall and then to Iason as he tried to steady himself and prevent his weak, shaking knees from giving out underneath him. The blondie, with unusual compassion and exceeding tenderness, helped his beloved stay on his feet and prevented him from falling by wrapping his arm around the bronze waist and allowing Riki to put a majority of his weight upon him. Riki breathed a contented sigh against Iason's chest and closed his eyes as the taller male began washing the both of them.

Together, the pair spent a long forty minutes in the shower, though Iason was seemingly content enough to not go another sex-charged round in bathroom.

By the time Iason and a now walking Riki, left the confines of the bathroom, night had fallen and the city was alight with blazing neon signs and hover-car lights.

Riki slipped on his black, matte-silk robe – arrogantly emblazoned with Iason's crest – and grabbed his lighter and a cigarette pack on his way out to the balcony, where the cool breeze blew.

Riki sat on the seat along the balcony railing and lit up as he took in the buzzing nightlife of the city below him – a city that hadn't seen his freedom in six long years. Though, while he still had that nagging itch for freedom that Iason would never allow him to scratch, he'd come to accept his life in Eos. Riki now understood that, even if by some fucking _miracle_ Iason allowed him more slack on his chain, he'd still never leave the controlling blondie. He would rather die than leave the man: something he'd proven all those years ago.

Distracted by his thoughts, the mongrel missed the sound of the balcony door slide open and the soft footfalls that followed. In fact, Riki only noticed the blondie's presence when the man slipped his arms around his barely concealed waist.

Riki cursed softly under his breath as he flinched in surprise; something that didn't go unnoticed by Iason.

"Language," Iason purred as he pulled Riki against his chest, pressing him into the same position they'd been in the tub.

Riki allowed Iason to be somewhat of a backrest, and he took a drag of his cigarette as he leaned his head against his powerful lover's shoulder with a tiny sigh. Iason smoothed back Riki's hair from his forehead, before planting a tender kiss upon his brow which lasted for a long five seconds.

"What are you thinking about?" Iason rumbled softly as he petted his pet and caressed his partially exposed chest.

Riki huffed out a lungful of smoke. "Oh, just how much of a controlling, dominating and possessive bastard you are." He tossed out with a playful smirk.

Iason wryly returned his mongrel's smirk before resting his cheek against the soft black hair that could only be called windblown and wild – just as untameable as the personality upon whose head it grew.

Reaching up, Riki stroked Iason's cheek with his left hand as he took his last drag and threw the finished butt over the edge of the railing. "No, not really," he muttered almost unintelligibly. "Mostly about how much I love you."

Iason's eyes widened and shortly after, his grip around Riki's waist tightened as the mongrel beneath him closed his eyes and allowed himself to be completely satisfied in Iason's arms.

For three minutes, a word between them was not spoken, but the silence was broken when Iason suggested they return indoors. Riki agreed and allowed Iason to take his hand and lead him inside to their bedroom, where their most passionate love making usually occurred.

"We really can't keep the kitten?" Riki asked seriously as he lay down on the bed, fully ready and expecting to be consumed by the beast above him within minutes.

Iason's eyebrows shot up with not only the suddenness of the question, but the seriousness with which Riki had asked. For the first time, Iason considered why Riki really wanted to keep the kitten and the blondie stared down into his beloved's onyx eyes - eyes that held unfathomable mysteries.

Iason pulled off Riki's robe and began planting scorching kisses onto the bronze body before him, leaving a trail from the dark nipple to the exposed groin. Quickly, he flipped his pet over and slipped a single digit between two firm ass cheeks. Leaning all the way over, Iason huffed into Riki's ear causing his sensuous pet to become further aroused.

"We'll see, beloved. We'll see…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chappie! If you liked it, please leave me a review!**

I also particularly want to thank the reviewers:

**Finderlov** - gosh, you really like my stories! Thank you so much for always leaving a review, it's nice to know I have a very loyal fan out there! - Much love for you!

**Guest** (whoever you are) - I do plan on continuing this one and I won't delete it! Though, to be honest, I'm not sure which "other one" you are referring to (hahaha) I did delete a lot of my stories a while back, but stay tuned for this one!


	3. The Stray (Part Three)

Haha, so this is the last "chapter", but there is an **omake**. I wrote the omake originally as the third chapter but didn't like where it sat in the story, so please expect one more update (which really will be last update). Thank you for reading. If you have time, **please leave a review**?

Much Love, Soulhearts

* * *

The door to the balcony slid open and outside, on the seat by the balcony railing sat a very irate mongrel.

"For the last time Cal, I'm not! So stop harassing me and don't you dare—!" Riki spun around fiercely and was confronted with the sight, of not Cal, but Iason. The words "tell Iason about where I hid the kitten" died on his lips as the tall, blonde man approached him with frightening grace.

"Someone's not in a good mood today," Iason chuckled, who contrarily, was in a very good mood having sealed a very profitable deal for the syndicate only two hours ago.

"—Oh," Riki huffed, turning back to the scenery of the bustling city down below. "It's you Iason."

The taller man stood behind his younger lover and rested his hands on Riki's shoulders almost possessively.

"So why are you behaving so appallingly towards my Furniture, hmm—?" Iason questioned his pet with suspicion and a raised eyebrow.

"Never you mind…" Riki scowled, irritated, but not at Iason in particular.

Not accepting the attitude or behaviour of his little lover, Iason spun Riki around and grabbed his chin between his forefinger and his thumb. Again Riki scowled, but he said nothing as Iason searched for something in his eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me," Iason stated as his eyes narrowed. After a short moment, less than two seconds really, he released his pet's chin before running his thumb over Riki's bottom lip as Riki avoided Iason's gaze shiftily.

"It's about that cat isn't it?" Iason asked pointedly.

"How the hell did you know?" Riki growled in astonishment, "I swear to god Iason, you'd better not have gone and let Raoul experiment on you so that you can read my mind now!"

Iason smirked, "I can't read your mind beloved, but you face is another matter… Incidentally, I believe I've already given my answer to you on this matter — we're not keeping it."

"It's not an "it" Iason, actually it's a "she" — and why the hell not!? I'll take care of her! You won't even know she's in the house."

Iason closed his eyes and counted to three before opening them again. Trying to reason with his mongrel was like talking to a sack of potatoes; unproductive to say the least.

"For a start, I think one pet in this household is enough. Secondly, you don't know the first thing about owning a pet."

Riki turned away huffily and snorted at Iason's comment.

Iason arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as a slow but sure sourness started to creep on his mood. "Something funny about my comment, Riki?" he asked with overly pronounced consonants.

Being bold, though god he didn't know why, Riki replied with an argumentative and aggressive tone in his voice.

"I'm sure I'd be better at taking care of a pet than you were!" he hissed.

Iason was taken aback, and he froze from the shock. Had he left Riki alone one too many times this week? Sure he'd have expected such comments to come from his lover six years ago, hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if Riki had said this to him three years ago – but now? No. Not only that, but Riki had freely referred to himself as Iason's pet without being chained to the bedpost and having already endured copious amounts of strenuous copulating.

Again Iason counted to three, whilst silently thanking Jupiter that Riki had managed to teach him quite an amount of patience over the years they'd been together.

Sitting down beside his beloved, Iason ran a single gloved hand though Riki's soft, midnight hair. His lover hissed in response but did not reject his caresses.

Pecking a kiss to Riki's temple, Iason murmured into Riki's ear, causing Riki an unwanted shudder of pleasure to run over his bronzed skin.

"Does it have to be a cat?" Iason asked suddenly. Riki turned his head to unexpectedly find Iason's eyes to be forgiving and gentle.

"Could we not get a canary or a puppy or a fish? Cats have no sense for others; they're awful creatures."

Riki paused for a moment before he let loose an irrepressible snigger which only escalated into an uncontrollable laugh when he saw how serious his blondie lover was.

Iason pursed his lips and frowned deeply at his mongrel, but on the inside he was happy to see his lover laugh. Iason wasn't the man he once had been. He still wanted Riki's everything, but he found that tying the man down and forcing himself upon the bronze body wasn't the way to achieve his unconditional love… actually, he'd discovered that a long time ago, but something possessive and domineering in his personality stopped him from allowing Riki the little freedoms that the man _needed_.

"You realise that you described cats as how everyone sees you, right?" Riki laughed his eyes full of mirth. "Well, I dunno about that dick Raoul, but I know that _normal_ people see you like that… though sometimes that's quite convenient for me." He added with a mischievous grin.

"Really," Iason sighed exasperatedly. "Only you would have the gall to say that about a blondie…" But Iason let the rest of Riki's words slide as he pulled Riki into his arms even more possessively than last time. Riki's laughter immediately died down and he looked up and smiled warmly towards his slightly incensed lover.

"Come on Iason, be nice. Just this once… please?"

"I'm always nice." Iason rebuked coldly.

Riki ignored Iason's comment and caressed his lover's arm so as to stop Iason from putting on a frozen front. "Please…?" he tried again.

Iason looked down at his pet with icy blue eyes that bore into Riki's very soul. For a moment Iason said nothing, but then he sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose and gave in. "Fine. I know this goes without saying, but you'd better look after her and I don't want to see her tearing up curtains or breaking things."

"You won't. Don't worry Iason, I'll take good care of her and the house."

Iason raised a disbelieving eyebrow that practically screamed "not-very-likely", before kissing Riki squarely on the lips and standing, ready to head inside. "Come on then love, the sun has set and it's starting to get cold out here." Riki nodded and, after taking one last glance towards the forgotten land of Ceres, he followed Iason inside.

Riki was still stuck in his thoughts as they went indoors, but when something very heavy fell to the floor with a smash, his head jerked up in alarm.

"Maddening creature!" Iason screamed from just in front of him. "Mongrel stray!"

Riki peered around his blondie to find that the little black cat he had rescued was the source of the noise. Somehow, the little furball had managed to knock off one of Iason's most prized vases from its perch. Riki sniggered silently as Iason practically tore his hair out.

"I've already had enough! I'm getting rid of this _thing!_" Iason reached forward for the kitten, but Riki was way ahead of him.

Riki had already predicted the way the little kitty would behave, and so the mongrel snatched up the stray in his arms and bolted from the room, laughing as he heard Iason give chase.

"Give me that stray right now Riki!"

"That's a great name for her!" Riki giggled as he ignored the warnings coming from his lover. "Let's call her 'Stray'! Welcome to the Mink household 'Stray Mink'!" He chortled happily as he jumped and climbed over furniture and up and down stairs.

"_Riki!"_ Iason growled, but Riki was having far too much fun messing with Iason to relinquish it all now.

"Come on Iason," Riki shouted gleefully as he skirted round the sofa. "Now you own both a mongrel _and_ a stray!"


	4. Pet Ring (Part One)

Hi everyone... So um, this "omake" turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I really thought that it would only be one chapter long, but it just kept on getting longer, and longer, and longer! Before I knew it, I could no longer deem it to be one chapter and thus, I gave up on this being the Omake. So, this is **the first part of "Pet Ring"**, there are at least **two more chapters to come**. Sorry if this part ends on a slightly downhearted note, I couldn't really find a good place to end this first part. Anyway, thanks for reading! **Please leave a review if you feel so inclined**.

Much Love,  
Soulhearts

* * *

Riki Mink – or at least that's what people seemed to be calling him these days – was lying on his back on the cream coloured sofa patting the newly rescued and contentedly fed kitten nicknamed "Stray" when he heard Iason's return to the apartment. In the short time that Iason had walked from the front door to the lounge, Riki already knew something was up with his blondie – mainly because Iason had a tendency to walk more briskly when he was annoyed or agitated. Gently removing the little black furball and placing it on the couch, Riki sat up. As he did, he was immediately met with piercing blue eyes, which were narrowed with angry suspicion but still seemed to hold a hint of relief at the sight of him.

Riki's eyebrows pulled together and his brow furrowed slightly. "Iason?" He queried, "What's wrong?"

Iason did not reply, but with his eyes never wavering from his pet he barked for his furniture. "Cal!" He yelled with a harsh brutality that made Riki wince.

Cal, the furniture that had lived with Iason almost as long as Riki had, came bustling into the room with a swift cautiousness. No longer was the furniture a frightened little kid like he once had been, he'd learned how to read Iason's moods with a cut-throat-like awareness.

"Yes, Master Iason?" Cal responded with head bowed and soft, but clearly spoken words.

Still, Iason did not remove his eyes from Riki's figure. "Has my pet left the apartment today?" Iason asked cruelly – mentioning that Riki was still his _pet_ was a low blow. Both of them had stopped using that sort of language years ago and Iason only used it when he was angry, annoyed or _really _horny.

Riki flinched at Iason's words. _What_ _the hell was stuck up his ass today? _But Riki still knew better than to interject. At this point, saying anything might harm his case. _Whatever fuckin' case there is to begin with! I don't even know how I've pissed the bastard off, _thought the mongrel angrily.

"No, Master Iason. Master Riki spent a majority of the morning in the bedroom, then at eleven o'clock Master Riki ate a small snack, before taking a single cigarette out on the balcony. At twelve I summoned Master Riki for lunch, where he ate a light salad and at twelve-forty Master Riki napped on the couch for roughly two hours. Since he woke from his sleep, Master Riki has been playing with the young kitten which he brought home."

Riki stared at Cal silently with an incredulous expression. Shit, he'd never thought the Furniture was keeping tabs on him like some eager, proactive stalker!

Iason sighed and surprisingly, his expression of arctic wrath slowly disappeared from his features and was replaced with obvious relief. "Leave us Cal." He dismissed the Furniture, waving a hand distractedly in Cal's general direction before pinching the bridge of his nose and descending down the three steps into the sunken lounge.

Cal disappeared from sight, but Riki remained glued to the floor – mainly due to his blossoming irritation with his arrogant blondie.

"What the hell was that–_ah_!" Riki had started to protest, but was interrupted when his pig-headed lover decided to shove his white, gloved hand down into Riki's pants.

Iason started to twist Riki's cock ring, causing the angered mongrel to punch at Iason's chest in order to get away. Iason firmly wrapped his other arm around his pet's waist to prevent escape.

"_What the fuck Iason!" _Riki gasped as he couldn't help but become aroused from Iason's feathered touches to his member. _"Can we _not_ do it in the _lounge!? _Let go of me you shitty, perverted blondie!"_

"Calm down Riki," Iason muttered deeply into his ear.

"_Don't you tell me to calm down you sadistic bastard! Let go of me!"_

"Stop fidgeting!" Iason demanded, becoming slightly frustrated with his mongrel's squirming.

Quickly, before Riki _could_ try and engineer an escape plan, Iason grabbed a firm hold of Riki's cock ring and finally managed to get the damn thing off.

Retrieving his hand from Riki's nether-regions, Iason held up the metal ring for the pair of them to see. Iason almost smiled when he saw his pet's flabbergasted expression, but of course Iason didn't. He didn't because he also knew that _now_, Riki wasn't wearing a pet ring – one of the few things he could not allow; he trusted Riki to always come home to him, but it was _others_ that he did not trust to keep their hands off of what was his.

Riki glared at Iason and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What the hell is going on Iason?" He snapped warily.

Iason looked Riki in the eye, finally deciding to give his agitated mate an explanation.

"I apologise," Iason smirked as he spoke in soft tones, pulling Riki into his embrace. Riki allowed himself to be held tightly as he listened to Iason's proceeding explanation.

"The alarm on your pet ring sounded in my office just minutes ago and I feared the worst – I worried that you had been abducted. However, when I checked the ring's GPS location, it showed you were in the apartment. I thought that maybe you had somehow engineered a means of disabling the device, but I can see now that the ring itself is broken. It is, after all, an older model – this sort of thing should be anticipated."

"_That's _why you came home in such a huffy pout?" Riki snarled, though there was a hint of amusement shinning mischievously behind his midnight eyes.

Iason looked down at his beloved with a smirk. "I always carry myself in a most dignified manner. I have no idea what you're referring to."

Riki sniggered as Iason kissed his soft mop of coal hair. "Whatever," Riki chuckled under his breath before piping up again. "But, does this mean I'll need to get another one of _those_?" He glared at the object in Iason's hand with loathing.

This time it was Iason's turn to snicker. "I'm sure we can find a newer model, but yes." He teased inadvertently, not knowing the depth of his comment.

When Riki didn't reply Iason pulled back in order to examine his loved one's face. "Riki?" He questioned with raised eyebrows when he saw a veiled expression of suppressed trauma upon his face. "What's wrong my beloved?"

"How…" Riki started before trailing off, avoiding Iason's gaze. When Iason realised he would say no more, he encouraged Riki to speak his mind, and with a little more pushing, he did.

"How can you still not trust me? We've been together for more than eight years… _is a pet ring still really necessary?"_

"Yes," Iason replied, but regretted his swift response when he saw the fresh look of pain upon his mate's face. Iason was shocked by how _wounded_ Riki looked by his affirmation.

"But," Iason added in a gentler tone, "I'm sure we can find a different type of pet ring." When the look of pain did not fade from his beloved's face, Iason's chest began to ache.

"Riki… Riki look at me." Iason lifted up his lover's chin and Riki put up no resistance. The dull, injured look in Riki's eyes caused Iason's breath to hitch, and the man had to count to three before he was steady enough to speak again.

"This is not about trust: I trust you with my whole heart. But, I just know that I would not survive without knowing your exact location every second of the day – call me a '_possessive, dominating pervert_' if you must. Throw whatever names at me you fancy, but please, let me have this."

Riki looked at his blonde man with a revelation slowly coming to the forefront of his mind. "That was the most awkward confession I've ever received from you Iason." But there was no smirk behind his words, just stunned shock.

At first Iason also did not know how to react, but he recovered himself before Riki managed to. He grabbed Riki's hand and peppered his fingers with soft kisses. "I would confess my love to you a thousand times if it would keep you here in my arms."

Riki finally reacted, but it was not in the way Iason had expected. Instead of the mongrel pushing him away and calling him a sop, or storming off annoyed by his tender words, Riki just stood stock still and he suddenly lit up like a Christmas light as a furious blush suddenly kept up onto his face.

Riki finally came back to his senses and he snatched his hand out Iason's grasp before turning and flopping back down on the couch, accidently waking Stray as he did so. The kitten mewled in protest, jumping off the couch and running towards the kitchen where he knew he would find a bowl of food just as Iason sat down on the couch beside his love with a tiny smile upon his lips.

"Aren't those lines embarrassing to you…?" Riki quietly huffed, refusing to make eye-contact. Yet, Iason wasn't fooled by Riki's gruff tone; he could still see the crimson blush on Riki's ears.

Leaning across, Iason blew over Riki's ear, which earned the man a delightful shudder from his mate. Pleased with Riki's response, Iason's firm, unyielding hands grabbed onto his smaller partner and with no small amount of force, he pulled the man onto his lap.

"_Do you mind?" _Riki growled in his very mongrel-esque way. "_Let go of me you oversexed bully! _Seriously, _let go-!"_

Riki squirmed and struggled in his master's arms but he already knew it was no use. Once Iason had his hands on him, he didn't relent. Iason nipped him lightly on the ear, punishing him for his fidgeting, whist simultaneously slipping off his right glove – which Riki did not notice. Meanwhile, Iason's still-gloved left hand roamed up under Riki's shirt and as soon as he reached his nipple, he gave it a little tweak, earning an eager moan from the smaller man in his lap.

"Iason… _Aah–! Wait, please…" _Riki huffed, still fighting to get the blondie's hands off of him.

Iason's only response to Riki's plea was to push his un-gloved right hand down past the waistband of his pet's pants, and Riki sucked in a breath of air through his clenched teeth as Iason's hand made contact with his already hardened member. Iason chuckled deeply into Riki's ear, amused at this predictable reaction, and he began gracing the man's length with caresses of gratifying precision. He started at the tip and slowly he began working his way down, tracing along all the veins on his lover's erection. Yet, when he reached the base of Riki's cock – a place that had never before been touched by him thanks to Riki's pet ring – the mongrel's eyes bulged wide open and he let out a scream of terror and pleasure accompanied by a strangled whimper. Startled by Riki's scream, Iason released the man's member and pulled his left hand out of Riki's shirt.

"_Riki!_ Are you alright? What's wrong?" Iason demanded as he began soothingly patting the pet in front of him.

"_No I'm…" _Riki tried to explain his unwarranted reaction but Iason could feel his lover trembling in his arms and before Riki could speak, he found himself being comforted by hushing sounds coming from the blonde behind him.

"It's alright," Iason cooed as he ran his hand down Riki's jaw-line. "You're okay."

"_Guy," _Riki managed to gasp out, still trying to explain to Iason what had provoked such a harsh reaction. "He… that's where he…"

Suddenly two and two came together in Iason's mind and the puzzle pieces began to slot themselves in nicely. It had been so long since Riki had said that name that Iason had almost forgotten what had transpired those many years ago. Riki had lost his manhood back in Dana Bahn and though they'd both been rescued, Riki's body had needed far more rehabilitation than Iason's had. The base of Riki's penis had been but a little stump, and ever since he'd come out of the healing chamber, it not been touched by anyone but Riki.

"Riki," Iason's thumb grabbed Riki's chin and, turning his lover's head towards him, he met Riki's faltering gaze. "Everything is okay… you're okay."

Riki nodded haltingly and after a moment of hesitation he dropped his head. "Make them go away…" he murmured to his lover. "Make those memories go away."

Iason smiled softly. "I will beloved; I will make everything that hurts you disappear, I promise."


	5. Pet Ring (Part Two)

Riki's day had been _irritating_ to say the least. Cal had walked around Midas with him for two hours, acting as his escort whilst Iason had been otherwise occupied – normally he wouldn't have an escort at all, but because of his lack of a pet ring Iason had insisted that the annoying Furniture accompany him. Being allowed five hours a week to stalk around in the city was one of his "privileges" but Iason explicitly – and cruelly – told him to stay away and keep out of Ceres: the home of his youth.

After his two hours was up, the Blondie had met up with the pair and had ordered Cal to take Riki back to Eos. Riki had vehemently complained to Iason that he was being unfair: normally they would go out on Saturday mornings for brunch while the apartment was cleaned and Cal did the shopping, but when the man had given him an icy cold glare and told him he would "_revoke his privileges,_" Riki had reluctantly returned with Cal – his privileges were already revoked enough.

He now sat inside, twitchy and irritable and needing a cigarette that he wasn't allowed to have – even Stray, the cat, knew better than to approach the irate mongrel.

"_One cigarette every three days Riki,_" the mongrel spat, mimicking the blonde man who had decreed such words. _That's all you are allowed until I feel you have learned your lesson._ His mind finished off.

Riki paced around the apartment, trying to distract himself from his cravings that were eating him up on the inside. Iason knew that Riki's "privileges" were one of the only things that kept the man from bouncing off the walls or going insane, and after Riki's little misbehaviour with Stray the other night, the sadistic blonde had taken Riki's cigarette count down from one a day to one every three days. Yesterday Riki had not felt cravings at all, the mind-blowing sex they'd eventually had after their romp on the couch had taken away any thoughts of his needing a smoke. But _now_… now he was struggling not to tear the apartment apart!

Riki suddenly heard the apartment door open and with a mental "_finally"_ he stomped over to the entranceway where Iason appeared in all his handsome glory.

"Iason," Riki barked snappily as the blonde man walked towards the lounge in his self-aggrandizing way.

"Yes, my dearest Riki?" Iason asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at his delicious lover. Iason already knew from the look on Riki's face what he was going to ask, and Riki knew it too. However, before Riki could demand a smoke from Iason, another voice piped up from behind the first blonde and Riki's irritation suddenly doubled two-fold.

"I see you still allow your pet to talk to you like that Iason," Raoul interjected smoothly. "And I'd have thought by now that he would _know_ better than to talk to a Blondie that way."

"Raoul." Riki nodded attempting politeness, but the growled out word just sounded more disdainfully rude than anything else.

Iason smirked, enjoying the scene that was unfolding before him; the game that he had sadistically set up. _Oh my Riki, how long will you last?_

Riki's eye twitched, knowing that he couldn't really misbehave in front of Raoul or else face 'punishment' later. These days his punishment mainly consisted of Iason sticking his dick in his backside and telling him he'd been a bad boy – a slap on the wrist essentially – but Riki's ass was still hurting from yesterday and it's throbbing was only amplified by the fact he needed his nicotine hit.

"Shall we head into the lounge, Raoul?" Iason asked politely, putting on his 'humble host' airs.

"Yes why not?"Raoul nodded with a pompous smile upon his lips.

"After you then dear friend," Iason nodded politely in return before barking at Cal – who had silently appeared before them – to get Raoul his usual alcoholic drink. Iason turned to follow after Raoul, but as he did so he noticed Riki unmoved.

"Come pet." Iason ordered as he reached out for his irritated and upset mongrel. It wasn't like he couldn't see Riki twitching from withdrawal, but Iason being who he was with his "shitty personality" as Riki would put it, couldn't let this fun game pass. And so, with his distressed lover in tow, Iason waltzed into the lounge with sadistic smirk appearing on his lips.

By the time Iason had sat, Cal had already handed Raoul his drink and the man was sipping it quietly as he waited for his host to join him.

"So Raoul, has there been any difficulties in the new breed of pet? I know you've had a hand in them my friend, they are unique – they have your personal flair you could say."

"Oh Iason," Raoul practically tittered, "You do know me so well. No, there haven't been any major difficulties, but getting the balance in the adrenergic pets _was_ quite tiresome. My human staff aren't as capable as I thought they would be – ordinarily I would never use those _ordinary_ engineers, but of course with such a large batch of pets being shipped off-world, I did need a few extra hands."

Riki let the words fly over his head as he rubbed his temples and tried to dispel the headache he felt coming on. It was barely five-minutes into Raoul's and Iason's chat that Riki was pulled out of his daze. He had zoned out of the banal banter – a skill he'd mastered after many of these "catch-up's" and dinner dates with Raoul present – but was forcefully pulled in again by the sound of his name popping up in the conversation.

"… It seems people have taken an interest in long-term pets. In part I think, from your example with Riki."

Iason chuckled with amusement from Raoul's comment that held more depth than the man surely imagined. "Yes, I would agree with you. After all, it is no secret that Riki and I have shared _intimacies,_ and I think many Elites feel drawn to certain pets, plus the allure of sharing a bed with such a beautiful being is _very_ tempting – not one of our Elite brother's could truly deny that; they would be lying if they did."

Iason dragged his hand over Riki's tangled mane, and whilst he did snarl at Iason, he didn't bite – in the literal sense anyway.

"Yes well," Raoul cleared his throat and continued, all the while giving Riki a disgusted glare. "I for one could never see myself with one of those crafted creatures. Whilst they are beautiful, they do lack spark, do they not?"

Iason practically chortled at this. "Then perhaps old friend you should take a wander into Ceres, the mongrels there never lack 'spark'."

Riki immediately shot a harsh glare at Iason. Whilst he knew Iason was only joking, he couldn't forgive him for practically giving Raoul permission to abduct a kid off the street and keep him as his sex slave.

"Be that as it may, the beasts there are still rather untameable and wild for my liking. I would still rather prefer something more… _refined._" Raoul shot a disdainful glance at Riki who was practically growling now. The mongrel's hackles had been raised and he was seriously pissed off – not just by Raoul, but by Iason's comment now also. "Riki is a prime example of what I would _not_ want in my pet."

That was it. That was the last straw.

"_Shut-up you rear-loving asshole! No one wanted your opinion anyway you shitty blonde!"_ yelled Riki, incensed and now standing as he threw insults at the Blondie across from him. "Why don't you go fuck a _Furniture _if you're so damn _picky!_"

Suddenly, before Riki could register what was happening, all three of them were standing.

"_Iason!_" Raoul shouted at the other Blondie.

Iason quickly seized Riki's wrist and narrowed his eyes angrily. Riki could see nothing of the Blondie he loved in those eyes, only the one who had beaten him into submission a thousand times before.

"Raoul," Iason said with a calm façade as he turned to his guest amicably. "Would you mind terribly if I didn't show you out?"

Riki laughed inside his head for a moment as he saw past Iason's polite words and substituted his own. _Bye-bye Raoul. Can you walk out on your own or do I have to get my Furniture to show you where the door is?_

"Not at all Iason," Raoul replied as he put his nose up at Riki. "I assume you're going to teach this _thing_ some better manners?"

"You assume correctly," Iason practically purred.

Suddenly Riki was worried. _Oh fuck, what have I done?_ He thought to himself as Raoul nodded to Iason and left for his own apartment after his pleasantly _short_ stay.

"Now then _pet_," Iason continued in his cat-like purr. There it was again, that word: _pet_.

"I'm not your _pet!_" Riki shouted, ripping his arm out of Iason's grasp with a growl. Iason's eyes narrowed – from what emotion Riki couldn't tell – but Riki just continued, angry at Iason for his comments and having already been twitchy before. "Just stay away from me!"

Riki dashed from the room, but he really didn't get very far – only to the steps of the sunken lounge – before Iason once again captured the mongrel, this time by grabbing him around the waist. "My Riki, how very far you think we've come. Surely you've not forgotten your early days in my household? Yes Riki, you are my pet. You will always be my pet and it seems that I am going to have to once _again_ teach you what that means. You will never escape from me; I won't allow you to go anywhere, _pet_." Iason again purred out the word pet. Riki's already fragile mind was tired of hearing that word. He wasn't Iason's _pet_ anymore!

_He wasn't a pet!_

_He wasn't!_

He…

Riki stopped struggling futilely against Iason's unbending will and obdurate arms, and he practically collapsed in them, startling Iason to some small degree. Riki muttered something incomprehensible and it was so soft that Iason had to ask him to repeat it.

"Fine… do whatever you want. I guess I am just a pet to you after all…"

Somehow, hearing it from Riki's lips made Iason's heart seize up; he didn't like how dejected his lover sounded. "Riki…" he began before he was suddenly interrupted by his bronze beloved in his arms.

"_Don't_ Iason… just don't. Fuck me, or do whatever you want... Punish me however you want… just get it over with."

Iason wanted to slap him. Why was Riki acting like this? He hadn't behaved this badly in a _very_ long time – with the exemption of his playful little prank with Stray the other night when Iason had declared he was getting rid of the hairball – and it wasn't like Riki to lose his fiery, sparky attitude.

Was this _just_ over Raoul's comment and Riki's nicotine withdrawal, or was this something _more_?

* * *

_Hello all, putting this at the bottom instead of the top because I feel more people will read it haha._

_So um, this is the **second part of Pet Ring** as you've figured out I'm sure, which means there's only one more chapter to go (I hope I live up to your expectations). Sometime in the future I may add another part, but if I do, I don't think it'll be for a while._

If you can, please leave a review, because I **am** a review whore - a phrase aptly put and recently learned - and seeing your reviews encourages me **enormously**. It's basically what I live for... okay slightly mellow dramatic there, but it is the essence of what I'm trying to get at.

_Anyways, Much Love Soulhearts_


	6. Pet Ring (Part Three)

**I**nsatiable thirst, tearing

**A**t every fibre of his being,

**S**ilently, _He_ stared down from above; ice eyes boring into that of black; mercy.

_**O**h_… _again_. Not _again!_

_**N**ow_ how many rounds had they had? Too much sex… it was addling his brain.

…

A slim and skilled ivory hand ran gently up the side of Riki's toned body from his waist to his nipple, causing a shudder of pleasure and a shiver of anxiety to run up his spine. The blonde man above him played roughly with the blossoming buds for a short moment before turning his attention elsewhere and his long hair tickled Riki's exposed chest. The bronze mongrel had his eyes shut tightly as he tried to block out the sweeping sensation of hands as they traced over every inch of his body, every expertly placed kiss and every haggard moan he made which caused a steady blush to form.

"Riki," Iason purred softly as he gently caressed the body of his beloved mongrel. The bronze man beneath him whimpered softly as a few unexpected tears rolled out from the side of his eyes. "Why are you being so difficult? Are you so desperate for me to punish you that you would disobey me like this? Why did you behave so appallingly towards Raoul; why did you completely disregard and ignore my commands?"

A couple more tears which broke the banks slid down the mongrel's face leaving wet trails down to his ears. He would have denied everything Iason was saying if he could, but his pride made him keep his mouth shut.

There was silence between them for at least a minute and then wordlessly, Iason flipped him over and _again_ pushed into his pet's rear as Riki gasped in both pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion of Iason's member. The tool his lover was equipped with was in reality, much bigger than any normal man; it always took Riki a moment to adjust. When Elites were created, it was obvious that Jupiter never expected them to actually _use_ their parts for the act of coitus.

Slowly, Iason sank into that familiar body. He revelled in the electric excitement running over the entire surface of his skin; something which he knew would never grow to be tiresome. Riki moaned contented into the pillow as he felt an all too familiar fullness inside of him. He wished the damn bastard would hurry it up. He could barely take it when Iason drew it out. Most especially when Iason treated him kindly – it felt more like love-making than punishment.

Iason leaned down with a grin on his face and licked the shell of Riki's ear with a sensuality that could only be mastered by an Elite. He nuzzled Riki's ear with his nose and then grazed it with his teeth as he sent out a hot breath which caused Riki to shudder in exhilarated bliss.

"You haven't answered me Riki." Iason huffed as he began moving in and out of the precious body below him. Iason smiled wickedly when the only reply was an excited groan from the man he loved. In truth, Iason already knew that was he was doing wasn't really punishment. He was loving Riki as gently as he would were he not frustrated with him. But Iason was doing this all for one reason: to find out _why_ Riki was acting up – and of course for his own pleasure.

Eight years was a long time to love someone. Nine, if you included the year that he set Riki free in Ceres. And things _had _changed between the pair of them, even if his beloved didn't always see it.

Iason hadn't truly "punished" his pet in just over two years – not that Riki really noticed of course because by the time the sex was over he was exhausted anyway. But gone were the acts of demoralisation and humiliation. Riki was no longer given high drug doses of artificial aphrodisiacs and he was no longer kept on a tight leash that choked the life out of him. Iason had learned that these things were truly no use to him in his relationship. He had learned the hard way. Started from square one and pulled the first brick of distrust down. Over time the wall of distrust had finally been pulled down far enough for their mutual love to bloom; Iason was in no way going to jeopardise his relationship by making Riki think that he needed that wall again. Besides, he knew how to get what he wanted out of his lover.

"Riki…" Iason half growled, half moaned into his mongrel's ear as he bit down gently, earning a gasp of surprise and a whimper of pleasure from the lithe man below him.

"I'm sorry!" Riki suddenly exploded underneath him, and Iason realised that Riki thought he had been prompting him for an explanation – even though it was obvious that Riki was so far gone he wasn't sure what he was even supposed to be thinking about.

Iason quickly captured the distressed lips upturned at him, and Riki leaned into the gentle kiss as he finally started to realise that Iason wasn't truly mad at him.

"I love you Riki," Iason huffed, expelling his seed as Riki simultaneously sobbed out his release for the umpteenth time.

Riki was both speechless and breathless, losing all his strength as he collapsed panting before lying motionless on the bed. "Iason…" he murmured as he started to nod off to sleep, even in the seed-covered condition he was in.

"Oh no you don't," Iason said as he slipped out of the covers and picked Riki up in his arms. "No sleeping yet." At this sudden jolt, Riki's eyes flicked open and he pressed his head into Iason's shoulder as the Blondie carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

Riki groaned as they entered the en-suite and Iason set him on his feet, albeit unsteadily. "Please no more…" Riki huffed exhaustedly, gripping the wall in an attempt to remain upright as Iason ran the shower. He had no more strength left; no more fight in him. His legs quaked and tremors racked them every two seconds.

Once the shower was warm, Iason turned back to his tired lover who remained standing in the doorway – although somewhat precariously – and after pecking Riki's forehead in a slow, calming way, he helped his unsteady lover into the shower.

"No, I think I'm satisfied for now." Iason lied, chuckling softly under his breath. He would always crave and lust for Riki in an almost unhealthy fashion.

The pair entered the shower and together, they washed from the other the evidence of their passionate lovemaking.

"What's wrong Riki?" Iason eventually asked, finally breaking the two-minute silence that Riki had self-imposed. He grabbed his beloved's chin, forcing him to look up. "What has you behaving like this… why are you so troubled my love?" Iason searched his inky black eyes, looking for _some _indication of how Riki was feeling. Was he hurt? Angry? Sad? _Why was Riki not telling him!?_ Where was that trust that he had worked so hard to build?

Yet, Riki's gaze was virtually unreadable as he yanked his chin out of Iason's tightening hold and scowled. "It's nothing… there's nothing…" He lied pathetically. Iason's brow furrowed further, but he hesitated in what to do next. How did he deal with this evasive Riki?

Iason reached around as if he was going to embrace Riki, but instead, he caressed the hairs on the back of his head. "Please don't lie to me." There was no warmth in his tone, but it wasn't cold either. "Tell me Riki." He had to hold back the urgency in his voice. Still, it sounded almost pleading.

Riki still refused to make eye-contact, but instead of looking away he dropped his head and looked at the greying shower tiles. _How do I tell him?_ Riki cursed inwardly. He supposed he would just have to give Iason the honest truth…

"Ri–"

"It's the _pet ring _Iason." Riki blurted out harshly, his eyes still locked in a fierce staring competition with the shower drain. "And being your _pet!_"

Finally he felt brave enough to look Iason in the eye. He had gotten on a roll, and the more he let fall from his lips, the more confident he felt. It was as if he was reclaiming his mongrel nature again – a nature that had been somewhat repressed living in the vacuum environment of Eos. He didn't want to admit it openly, but Iason had _tamed_ him. He wouldn't survive on the streets of Ceres in the condition he was in! Not that he _wanted _to go back to his old life in Ceres, he loved Iason – that would never change – but being a _pet _was degrading. Humiliating. He'd endured it for so long; tried to block out the title that had been bestowed upon him. Sure, he was the pet of the most powerful being in Amoi, but he was still only a pet! Iason was the one who held all the cards. Riki had nothing except the man's word. He knew Iason wouldn't throw him away, but during the hours of spare time that Riki had to contemplate his own life, he couldn't help _but_ imagine horrible scenarios where Iason decided that he didn't love Riki anymore.

He shut his eyes and shook his head fiercely. "I don't want to be your pet anymore!" Riki declared, his voice rising in intensity as he leant against the wall of the shower for support. "I –" But he did not get to finish. A hand slammed on the wall beside his head with frightening speed.

Riki opened his eyes and met with Iason's frozen glare. Cold ice bore into his soul and he shivered, even though the steam in the shower was keeping the entire room quite hot.

"_You're mine_–_!_" Iason practically growled, having obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion. _Why couldn't the man read between the lines!_ Why did everything he say have to be misconstrued!?

"JUST _LISTEN_ TO ME!" Riki almost yelled after noticing an unpleasant change in Iason's demeanour, the Blondie seeming ready to chain him to the bed for the rest of his days. Riki's head was pounding ferociously from the nicotine withdrawal and he just wanted to sleep already.

Unconsciously, Iason recoiled infinitesimally from the yell and Riki took his chance. "I don't want to be your pet! _I want to be your equal!_ I want you to _trust _me. _I hated having the cock ring on me all hours of the day_ – a constant reminder that I was your _thing!_ I don't want to be that Iason… I want to be seen, not as your pet, but as your lover."

Riki slid down against the shower wall having finally exhausted all his energy. The shower poured over him and Iason stood frozen above him. Annoyingly, his tears of frustration welled-up and ran down his cheeks, mingling with the shower water. _Goddamn it, stop crying! _He yelled silently to himself. What was the point in wishing for such things anyway? Even if Iason agreed (although Riki wasn't sure that was likely), he still expected everyone else to see him as a pet. Yet, just being an equal in Iason's eyes was more than enough… the trust of such an action…

"Riki…?"

Before he'd realised it, the Blondie had joined him on the shower floor and Riki flinched at the sudden sounding of his name. Iason pressed his hand against Riki's cheek and brushed his wet bangs off his forehead. _At least he's not mad at me… _Riki sighed to himself with relief.

"Beloved, I'm sorry… I did not know. I didn't realise these things or that your previous pet ring was having such a damaging psychological effect on you, I apologise."

Riki glanced up at the perfect blue eyes in front of him as a few more tears found their way out. Iason's eyes had softened considerably and for a brief moment, Riki realised just how much Iason had changed since their first year together.

"Y… you have no idea how I felt when you said I had to get another pet ring." Riki whispered almost incomprehensibly, but he knew Iason had heard him. "I thought you… you were saying you didn't trust me. I… had thought we were past pet rings and…" Riki gulped as he violently recalled a number of "punishment" related incidents from several years ago.

"My Riki…" Iason pulled the smaller man into his tight embrace, and Riki just sat there and let himself be held. "We've had our trials, our fair share of mistakes and accidents. _Tell me_ if something is really hurting you… _Tell me_ these things."

Riki nuzzled into Iason's shoulder and he felt himself calm as Iason stroked his head and made hushing sounds. At some point, though he didn't exactly know when, he must have fallen asleep in Iason's embrace. He wasn't as young as he once had been and the rigorous sex was definitely having a toll on him.

All he heard as he drifted off into dreamland was the sound of his mate's soft voice, hushing him and urging him to rest.

* * *

The next morning, Riki found himself half-sprawled across Iason's milky white chest and bathed in midmorning sunlight. Iason stroked Riki's black hair absentmindedly as he read some article on his electronic tablet in front of him and sipped his morning coffee leisurely.

"Good morning, beloved." Iason muttered to his newly awoken lover, his eyes never leaving the screen he was reading. Riki propped himself up onto his elbows and carefully studied Iason's face.

Eventually, after two minutes or so, Iason turned his head and looked into Riki's inquiring eyes. "What?" Iason questioned.

Riki shook his head and then lay it back down upon Iason's chest. The Blondie smiled quietly to himself and resumed petting his mongrel's hair. Riki gave a contented huff, but after a few minutes Iason finally heard Riki speak.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Iason's hand paused.

"No… I was disappointed that you shouted those things at Raoul, and I was sad because you wouldn't tell me what was troubling you… but I wasn't really mad at you Riki."

Riki remained perfectly still on Iason's chest until the hand began stroking him again. "That's okay then… I guess." He replied, starting to doze off once more.

Iason paused again, this time hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to proceed with his plan; he wanted to get everything right. After Riki's confession last night, Iason had thought deeply upon his lover's words and had come up with a perfect solution to the issue at hand. He'd put Riki to bed last night before enacting his plan, and it had taken him until the early hours of the morning to finalise every detail. Fortunately he was Iason Mink and the company he had contacted knew his name _very_ well; they'd begun working on his order late last night and the product he'd ordered had been delivered to him two hours ago. Iason studied it well before Riki awoke and even he admitted that the item was perfect – even with the rush order that had been placed.

"Riki," Iason began softly, the smaller man's eyes flicking open as his name was spoken. Riki lifted his head up again and looked at his older lover curiously. "Sit up, please."

Riki did as he was asked, although he could have sworn that every bone in his body was protesting, and as he did so Iason snatched the box from beside him and wrapped it in his palm so that Riki could not see it.

"Riki, you know how much I love you, right?"

Riki's head snapped up in alarm and his eyes popped open immediately; he was most definitely awake now.

"Don't react like that," Iason continued with a sigh as he took in his beloved's wary, almost frightened, expression. "I promise what I'm about to say isn't bad, okay?"

Riki nodded tentatively and Iason took a breath as he steeled himself. Never had he been more nervous in his life. Taking Riki and binding him as a pet was one thing, but what he was about to do was not in the Elite handbook – this was a human custom, something he had never thought of any import before, and Riki had to agree without any pushing on his part – he had to agree by himself. Iason wasn't prepared for this, but…

"Beloved, what you spoke to me of last night made me realise several things. Our love became mutual during a time when we both thought we were going to die,"

_Dana Bahn_, Riki thought to himself as he nodded at Iason's words.

"but what you have given me since then has far surpassed what I have done in return. I'm not human Riki, and no matter what I do I cannot change this fact. That is why I'm asking _you_… help me become your most cherished person – as you are for me. Nine years _is _a long time Riki… we've both changed, evolved, from what we once were… and what I'm asking," Iason held up the little case he had been holding and opened the purple, velvet box in front of Riki's eyes.

"Is if you will be my _equal_."

Riki's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he held his breath and stared at the gold ring inside the little container. _What the hell is going on here?! _

"Iason… a-are you…" he hesitated as he tried to understand the full implications of what Iason was asking him. "Are you… asking me to _marry you?"_

Slowly the man across from him began nodding, and Riki could finally see just how tense and nervous his partner was.

"T…then… yes."

Riki was almost blinded by the brilliance of Iason as his face lit up, almost child-like in a way. Yet Iason covered up his jubilation almost as quickly as he had allowed it, though his happiness still somewhat shone through.

Taking the ring out of the box, Iason took Riki's hand and slipped on the golden symbol of his love, after which he pecked a kiss on the finger with his ring.

"And, Iason?"

"Hmm?"

"You _are _the most valuable thing in my life – you're my family and have been for so many years. I… love you more than anything; more than I could possibly put into words."

In that moment, Iason's face turned into the most precious thing Riki had ever seen in all his days. Every emotion was transparent and Riki could see all the emotions that Iason had ever hid from him. It was short lived however, because with inhuman speed, his lover pulled him into his arms and began cradling him as if he were made of the most valuable glass in the universe.

"I love you too…" _my beloved, irreplaceable Riki._

…

**R**oaming hands on his back,

**I**rreplaceable eyes, lips, mouth, face…

**K**eeping him company until the end of time,

_**I** Love You._

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! This is the end of "Pet Ring" and this also means that this story is on what you could probably call a hiatus. I had so much fun writing it though. **Please leave a review** be it good, bad or ugly~ I hope to see you all again soon!

So much love,  
Soulhearts~!


	7. Dynamics -- (Cadence Shorts No: 01)

Iason's lust filled eyes ran over Riki's tantalisingly sparse, dressed form - clad in grey shorts and a tight-fitting black cotton top, Riki was a meal to Iason's hungry eyes. In Iason's sapphire depths, there was warmth, tenderness and love for his adorable, sleeping lover who slept peacefully at the base of the centre feature of the garden: a great oak tree that shaded nearly the entire atrium, letting in a perfect contrast of light and shade. The Blondie had stepped outside into the garden atrium looking for his loved, mischievous mongrel to tell him that their lunch – consisting of cold rolls, sushi and honeydew melon juice – was prepared and awaiting them on the dining room table. Yet, what Iason had found was so much more delicious than their lunch.

Riki was propped up against the side of the tree and he was snoring softly as he slept soundly in the warm garden. In his ears were two headphones, and the headphones were connected to an mp6 – a present from Iason to Riki when he had (unintentionally) been good whilst the President of the Erythiem Galactic Allegiance had stayed as the Syndicate's guest – which was filled with songs from multiple worlds and covered many genres.

As Iason bent down and levelled with his lover, he noticed the new furball – Stray, the kitten – was rolling around on Riki's lap. Iason looked down at the unwanted mammal disapprovingly and as soon as Stray noticed the Blondie's presence, she scampered off. _There was something about that huge two-legs that she found to be particularly scary_. She only liked the two-legs who fed her and let her play on him; he was nice and fun.

Iason returned his attentions to his own pet and again, a familiar calming love settled inside his chest. He loved watching Riki sleep. There was just something so… _peaceful_ about him when he wasn't facing the world with his fangs bared. The Blondie hated to wake his mongrel, but he knew he must; Riki was surely hungry by now anyway and Iason wanted to eat before the black market meeting he had with Katze later that afternoon.

"Riki? Riki… It's time to wake up my beloved. Come now, open your eyes – it's time for lunch." Iason cooed, shaking Riki by the shoulder gently with one hand and stroking his bronze cheek with the other.

Slowly, Riki opened his droopy eyes that were filled with sleep as he found himself being pulled into the waking world by a rather rude (but gorgeous) Blondie who looked at him with a tender expression of love and was carefully removing his earbuds.

"Riki…" Iason breathed unconsciously, completely taken in by the beauty of his lover as he tried to ignore the growing sensation in his pants.

The bronzed man blinked slowly up at Iason as he stashed his mp6 in his pocket before suddenly, wrapping his arms around Iason's neck and nuzzling his face into the taller man's fashionably clad chest. "Iason," he purred as he closed his eyes again, smirking to himself cheekily, knowing that Iason was quite hard and he wasn't helping.

Iason smiled as he pried off Riki's tight grip from around his neck with ease. Pulling away from his impish lover, Iason nearly laughed when he saw the pout that had formed on Riki's face.

"Ya sure you don' wanna go a quick roun' before lunch?" Riki asked roguishly as he accidentally slipped into his Ceres dialect.

Iason frowned for a moment in confusion and he noticed Riki do the same before the once-pet shook his head and tried again, this time managing to speak a more proper accent. "Bedroom? You, me, before lunch?"

Iason's mouth twitched at the sides as he finally understood what Riki had been trying to say.

"Whilst I would love to do what you are implying my beloved, unfortunately lunch has _already _been served and I would rather like to eat before Katze gets here and starts his debriefing. Besides, I can hear you're not fully awake yet and when I _do _partake, I want you to feel every sensation." Iason pecked a kiss to his lover's temple before drawing away and standing, noticing Riki pouting again for a moment as he did so. Iason swiftly held out a hand and Riki took it and was quickly hauled to his feet by the stronger man.

The two walked across the lush lawn, heading back indoors where their lunch was awaiting them. As they were strolling however, Iason slipped a hand down across the back of Riki's waist and cupped a firm ass-cheek, giving it a quick squeeze as the two stepped over the threshold and entered the far end of the formal lounge. The Blondie promptly removed himself from his lover, but Riki shot a smouldering look back at him and licked across his top lip sensuously.

"You weren't serious about what you said before, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a lusty look in his eye.

"No, I was my love. I really can't." Iason sniggered, watching Riki's face fall once again.

"Tease…" he mumbled after a 'tsk' under his breath.

The pair reached the dining room and casually took their usual places on opposite sides of the table, every now and then sneaking a loving look at the other. Iason reached for a cold roll, and predictably, Riki immediately went for the salmon sushi which Cal had strategically placed closer to Iason.

"Slow down Riki," Iason admonished after a few moments, which had Riki pausing with a mouth full of sushi as he looked up at the Blondie. "You'll give yourself indigestion."

"But I'm 'ungry!" He protested as he shoved in another mouthful.

"Riki! What did I just say?" Iason chided more forcefully.

The inky-haired man dropped his sushi onto his plate and brooded. "Fine." He muttered angrily under his breath, something which he hadn't intended Iason to hear, but he did.

"What was that?" Iason asked stiffly, challenging the mongrel to repeat it again.

"Nothing…" he replied sulkily.

"That's what I thought." Iason finished, a tiny hint of superiority in his voice.

Riki rolled his eyes whilst Iason wasn't looking, but he said nothing – he had learned when to pick his fights. It was then that he gave a shudder, and he realised that the apartment was actually far colder than the gardens.

"Iason, can I go get a jacket?" He asked, playing nice by asking rather than just getting up and getting one.

Iason smiled and nodded, giving his pet permission as he bit into his own piece of salmon sushi. It was only once Riki had left the room did the Blondie realise that their relationship dynamics seemed to be changing again – for the better or worse, he wasn't sure.

_I can't believe he asked! _Iason thought suspiciously, casting a disbelieving glance towards the bedroom door.

_Riki never asks…_

* * *

**Hello everyone!** I'm back from the (amazingly short) hiatus of this story. The next few of these will be part of my connected, but short (less than 2000 words) "Cadence" series. I will let you all know now that, although this section is called the cadence series, it likely won't be the end - I'm having too much fun with Riki and Iason... hehehe. This section is a snap-shot into their majestic lives and is (probably) the precursor to the next (bigger) part of the story. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you're okay with my plan or liked this chapter or indeed any chapter. _When dealing with a review whore, there is always more! _hahaha

Much Love,  
Soulhearts


	8. Cresendo -- (Cadence Shorts No: 02)

Riki was a clever mongrel – that much had always been clear. And, although Riki wouldn't call his plan "clever" it certainly made him feel giddy when he broke Iason's rules. He always had to be careful though; Iason could very easily find him out and that would lead to further consequences…

But not this time!

On the balcony, Riki slipped around the corner and snuck a look through the glass window, hiding his cigarette as he did so. Iason was sitting on the plush, cream couch in the sunken lounge facing away from him, and Katze was paying Riki absolutely no attention whatsoever. Which was good for him, because if Iason found out that this was his fourth cigarette today then the man would surely skin him alive – and that would, undoubtedly, be little fun for Riki.

Sneaking back around the side of the wall, the mongrel smirked mischievously to himself, excited on the fact that Iason had not yet suspected a thing and that he'd managed to keep up his cigarette haul ever since he'd verbally abused Raoul. Riki honestly wondered how much more he could get away with. He'd been so good for so long… he deserved some slack on his chain. Granted, he did immediately break the rules when given the chance, but Iason didn't need to know of his little misdeeds.

Leaning back, with one foot against the wall and staring at the sky, he grinned as he took another long drag on his cigarette and felt his muscles relax. _God, it felt so good_. Now all he needed was a bottle of stout or some whiskey, and he'd be riding on a happy high all night. But Iason would notice then. It was best to just keep to cigarettes for now.

Riki had everything planned out.

Earlier that day Riki had begun to feel cold inside the apartment, so, he'd asked Iason if he could fetch a jacket. As soon as Iason had nodded, Riki could felt a sly grin coming on – although, he'd been forced to keep a straight face until he'd reached the bedroom; because today was cigarette day. When Iason had approved, he immediately knew which jacket he would go for: his leather bomber jacket that Cal had strict instructions not to wash. In the side pocket was Riki's 'stash of four'.

Each time he was allowed out the apartment – currently only two hours on Saturdays, as his privileges were still mostly revoked – he would head to the expensive shop in Midas that sold his favourite brand. He would purchase two packs, twenty in each, after which he would walk five blocks from the store, then take all forty cigarettes out of their packets and empty them into his underwear. _Okay, so it wasn't exactly hygienic, but who really gave a crap. _He really wasn't concerned about his fags touching his dick. Worse things had been in his mouth. Though, having the cigarettes in his underwear wasn't what he would call comfortable by any use of the word. After he was done, he would meet up with Iason for their usual brunch (he had to be extra careful that he didn't squash any of his stash that might have slipped around the back when he sat down) and when they'd finished and arrived home he would quickly dash off and "relieve" himself in the bathroom where he'd take his loot and hide it behind the sink pipe in the cabinet, disguised and blending in with cotton earbuds in a cylindrical container. From there, it was a simple matter of sneaking four at a time into his jacket.

The plan wasn't exactly full-proof, he knew that. Still, it had worked so far. The only problem with it was that he could only sneak cigarettes on the days that Iason gave him his pathetic 'one-every-three-days', which was fucking ridiculous! Sure, he _had_ been cutting down slowly over the years – hell, he didn't think he could manage seven or eight a day anymore without coughing up a lung – but one every _three_ days! It was Riki's idea of agony. He was going to have to get Iason to ease up on his cigarette count. Going cold turkey for two days straight was literally painful and by the time he was allow to sneak his next four cigarettes, he was jittery, hungry and often severely depressed and angry at Iason – and the headaches were _killer!_ He _had _to get the Blondie to reinstate some of his privileges.

Riki put out the burning stub and lopped it over the side of the balcony with ease, watching the sparks fly away as gravity pulled it down and the wind blew it westwards. About to reach for his last 'stash of four', he suddenly heard the glass door on the far side of the balcony slide open and he quickly retracted his hand from the inside jacket compartment.

"Riki? Are you still out here?"

More quickly than Riki had anticipated, Iason made his way around to Riki's hiding space and the Blondie nearly collided with him.

"Riki!" Iason's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise as he nearly walked into his lover. "Pet, it's a little cold out here, come inside."

Riki clenched his jaw and eyed the Blondie with defensive irritation at his use of the word 'pet'. Iason ignored Riki's scathing look, but an unpleasant smell suddenly hit him full in the face and the Elite wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Did you just finish your cigarette?" The Blondie asked, wishing for the wind to change direction.

"Yeah," his lover replied casually. "It's nice to smoke one out here when the weather is overcast and windy like this… reminds me of the slums."

Iason was kind of annoyed that his beloved smelled like a whore-house bar and swiftly, he hurried his lover back indoors where he told him to change out of his gross clothes and throw them in the wash. Riki obeyed lethargically as Iason told Cal to fetch him a coffee and a bowl of chewy mints for Riki, before sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

When Riki returned in a 'daggy' grey pair of sweat-pants (nothing in the Mink house could at all be considered daggy) and an over washed tank-top (Iason would have been lucky if Riki had worn the top more than twice), the Blondie smiled at his beloved's typical choice of casual wear.

The older man patted his leg gently, summoning Riki to him with the gesture, and Riki made his way over to his mate and promptly sat on his lap. Riki nuzzled into his Blondie's collarbone lovingly as Iason unwrapped a mint from the bowl that Cal had placed beside him on the couch-side table along with his coffee. Without any fuss, Iason quickly popped the mint into Riki's mouth and the mongrel grinned at him as he started sucking on the delicious, chewy mint.

Iason gave his beloved a slight smile as he pet Riki's hair with one hand and he picked up his coffee, taking a long sip from the steaming beverage with the other. It wasn't long until Iason noticed that Riki, having finished his mint, was gradually falling asleep on his lap. The Blondie frowned for a moment as he watched the lines on Riki's sleeping face smooth out. Iason was concerned. Recently, it seemed that Riki was sleeping a fair bit more than usual and Iason knew that that was often a sign of illness in his pet.

Putting down his coffee, Iason gingerly picked up his pet and carried him bridal style to the bedroom where he effortlessly put the sleeping mongrel to bed. Giving his pet another little smile, Iason turned to make his way back out into the lounge but was stopped when he noticed the open wardrobe that belonged to Riki.

"_Riki_," the Blondie sighed, a hint of irritation in his voice as he went to close the doors. As he was about to shut the second door however, Iason paused, noticing that Riki hadn't put his black leathers into the wash – _had the mongrel ever put it in the wash? The thing reeked!_

With another annoyed little sigh, Iason took the black jacket and threw it in the wash basket – though he had half a mind to throw the thing away – and as he did, something fell out from the inside pocket.

Lying at the Blondie's feet was a single cigarette, and Iason quickly pieced together all the implications that this held. _Riki had obviously been smoking more than one when he'd gone out to get him from the balcony. _This was clearly why Riki had fetched this jacket earlier in the day. Perhaps he'd been planning this since the very beginning…!

Very rapidly, as Iason bent down to pick up the offensive object, he could feel his rage pooling in his gut. Slamming his palm against the doorframe and producing a loud smack, Iason growled out his lover's name furiously and Riki awoke with a start from the loud noise.

Sauntering over to where his pet sat, disorientated from his abrupt awakening, Iason sat beside him and leaned across his lap. "What, pray tell, is this Riki?" Iason asked icily, holding up the single cigarette between his thumb and forefinger.

Riki's eyes widened, filling with guilt and dread as he stared at the object procured in front of him with shock and horror.

"Oh, _crap."_

* * *

_Hello again... for the second time this week ... heheh...heh... .O_o.  
So um, this was the second part of my 'Cadence' shorts, and it seems that the third one is likely to be out soon too.  
Sorry if I'm publishing these too fast, let me know if I am and I'll slow down and everything... but, I hope you liked it and I connected the dots from last chapter okay. I hope I conveyed that Iason's suspicion was rightly deserved from last chapter haha, and I hope too see you again very soon (which is likely coz I seem to be publishing these faster than a Blondie to the rescue of his Riki). _

_As always, if you feel inclined, please leave me a review so I know what I can improve on, and if anyone wants me to add anything in or commission something to happen in the story, please send me a pm or a review and I'll see what I can do, because I love writing commissions! _

_So,  
Much Love,_

_Soulhearts _


	9. Adagio -- (Cadence Shorts No: 03)

"This was the last straw Riki – I'm quite tired of repeating myself and having you, _yet again, _break the _simplest_ of my rules. There will be no more cigarettes for you; ever. Consider today's your last." Iason's snappy decree was followed by an abrupt and empty silence.

However, after the short, still pause there came an angry, disbelieving protest from the man opposed. "Oh come on Iason, you can't be serious!" Riki gaped incredulously, his mouth half open as it hung in shock.

"I am. I'm _very_ serious pet. You disobeyed me and now you must pay the consequences." The Blondie replied in a collected manner with his arms crossed, staring down at his lover.

"You know what, _fuck you!_" the mongrel almost screamed, enraged and stumbling from his comfortable place on Iason's bed onto his feet; completely pushed over to the edge of his anger with Iason's use of the word 'pet'. "_Fuck this shit_!"

"_Riki!"_ Iason yelled back, appalled by his gutter mouth. He quickly seized the angry man's wrist, and predictably his Ceres lover struggled and twisted to be released from his tight, unyielding grip.

"_Let go of me you dickhead_!" Riki continued to yell, hurling furious but colourful insults every now and then as he struggled to get free of the Blondie's vice-hold. Eventually realising his efforts were in vain, Riki changed tactics and swiftly decided that taking a swing at Iason – who had ten times his strength – was a good idea. When the Blondie dodged and he missed by a mile, Iason quickly seized his mongrel's other wrist and dragged the poor pet from the master bedroom to the storage closet.

The cramped locker was near the staircase which led to the upper level of the gardens, the guestrooms, and the rarely-used formal dining room and was parallel to the entranceway of Iason's private library. The storage closet had little space because it held all of Cal's cleaning supplies and was practically filled with brooms, mops and bottles of liquid cleaners that Riki couldn't read the labels of.

"You can stay in there until you've thought about what you've done and calmed down. I also expect a full apology when I return." Iason announced coolly as he slammed the door shut and locked it, preventing the mongrel from escape.

Iason didn't want a fight with his lover, but Riki was just so _disobedient! _Honestly, he hadn't dealt with a troublesome Riki in an awfully long time – it had seemed to him that his mongrel had settled down and matured, but apparently that wasn't the case. Yet, even though Iason was mad at his lover, he didn't want to hurt him or beat him into submission. Doing so would only make Riki unapproachable and Iason didn't want his beloved one avoiding him for the next week.

The Blondie stepped into the sunken lounge only a few rooms away and quickly barked at Cal to bring him wine. As the manservant brought him his wine, he informed the furniture that he had one week to find Riki's secret cigarette stash and Iason plonked himself down on the sofa, rubbing his temple in irritation as he did so.

He wished this to be over quickly. He wanted Riki on his lap, playing with his hair, nuzzling into his shoulder and in his arms where he could hold him. He wanted his _lover, _not his pet. He desired to have his little, inky-haired imp in his bed, screaming in pleasure from their passions not locked away in a closet thinking about his behaviour the way a naughty two year old would.

He hoped almost fervently that when he returned to the closet in two hours time, Riki would make the _right_ choice concerning his behaviour.

* * *

Riki heard the man stomp off towards the dining room and quickly he assumed a defeated sitting position on the floor. "God damn it…" he muttered quietly to himself as he brought his knees to his chest and placed his head atop them. "This is not what marriage is about, douche-bag."

He needed out. He needed time away from this claustrophobic atmosphere that made him feel… safe, yes – but trapped. He had no room to move, no room to stretch his legs. He was allowed only five hours a week in the city, where once upon a time, he'd lived almost every minute of his life on the city streets. He'd practically been a chain smoker once, but now he was facing the real possibility of losing his only remaining link to his past – the _only _thing that he could still attribute to Bison.

This was all Iason's fault! The Blondie was so damn selfish; he _never _treated Riki like his equal.

_Was he ever going to…?_

* * *

…

"Riki?"

There came a sudden, unanticipated knock on the supply closet door and Riki's head quickly snapped up from his knees at the unexpected sound but he remained tense and quiet.

"Riki, have you calmed down? Are you ready to apologise for trying to hit me and lying to me?" When Iason received no response – good or bad, – illogical worries began to run rampant through his head and he wanted nothing more than to break the door off its hinges to check if his pet was okay.

Iason tried again, holding back the awkward tremor that wanted to creep into his voice. "I'm going to open the door now. I fully expect that apology or else I'm going to put you back in there." He warned firmly as he unlocked the door.

Riki braced himself, preparing for the role he would have to play as the door creaked open. In all honesty, when he saw Iason's face he was more than a little relieved. He'd hoped Iason wasn't overly angry at him – he didn't want Iason to give him the cold shoulder for the next few days – but fortunately Iason seemed relatively calm; though it kind of pissed him off that Iason was so in control of himself. Riki stood and brushed the fallen dust off before exiting the cupboard slowly, his cramped joints cracking as he drew himself to his full height.

Iason stood in front of him, eyebrows raised as he awaited his apology. Yet, Riki wasn't the only one relieved at seeing the other; the Blondie was relieved to find that his paranoid worrying had been unwarranted.

As soon as Riki was completely free of the danky closet, he swiftly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Iason's waist and pressing his head into the Blondie's firm chest. The Elite almost stepped backwards out of shock, but when he heard Riki's mumbled apology he smiled and patted his beloved one's hair happily – thankful that Riki wasn't going to fight him on this occasion.

Riki swallowed his pride as he felt Iason's patronising hand stroking his hair. He could practically see in his mind's-eye the arrogant, condescending smirk that Iason was sure to be giving him and he soon released him from the hug as the Blondie simultaneously pasted on a serious glare which was a façade for his true feelings.

"You of course realise that you will be punished for your transgressions, yes?" Iason eyed his pet callously as he spoke in icy tones, making sure Riki understood that he would not be getting away with his crimes. Truthfully, Iason wasn't very angry at all, – the anger at Riki's disobedience had faded quite quickly – he was more upset that Riki had attempted to sucker-punch him. Although he had no plans to reprimand his beloved severely, the look Riki gave him was so defeated that instantly he regretted mentioning anything about punishment. Riki hung his head and nodded – _it had only been a few cigarettes…_

Iason smiled softly, tilting his mongrel's head up so that Riki met his eyes. "Are you really sorry Riki?"

Riki looked into Iason's shimmering, sapphire eyes pathetically and nodded again as he pushed back his pride once more.

"Well, then I suppose your punishment can wait until the morning…" Iason surrendered as he placed his palm on his beloved's cheek and Riki unknowingly leaned into it. The younger's eyebrows went up in surprise as he registered fully what the Blondie had said and Iason suppressed a small chuckle as he pecked a kiss to his loved one's forehead.

…

For the rest of the night Riki behaved like a model pet, listening to Iason's every word and not raising his voice at the Blondie. Iason was especially pleased when Riki fell asleep on his lap whilst he had been reading to him after the pair had eaten a quiet dinner.

Carrying him to bed, Iason smiled softly at his beloved and held him tight to his chest. _Perhaps he should be lenient…? Maybe he should let Riki off the hook and not punish the man like he had earlier promised…_

Iason sighed as he tucked the younger into their bed and dwelled upon his thoughts. He was becoming softer the older he got. He could barely imagine punishing Riki the way he once did – with whips and chains. He could still recall every time that he'd pushed Riki to the brink; every time he'd passed out. If he thought about it, he could still clearly hear his lover's screams for mercy as he brought his hand down and carved lash after lash into the poor pet's back. These were things Iason hated to remember. But he would never be able to erase his mistakes…

…

Basking in the warm sun that streamed in through the un-darkened window, the Blondie turned over with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he reached out for the warm, bronzed body next to him. Unexpectedly met with nothing but empty sheets, Iason opened his eyes with a frown, confused as to why Riki would be up so early and that was when he spied it.

_The note_ – written in Riki's barely educated scrawl.

Hastily scrambling upright, Iason nearly hyperventilated as he read the message left for him by his missing lover and when he finished the last word on the page, it was all Iason could do to hold back the violent rage he could feel pooling within him. He wanted to start tearing the apartment, no… the whole city apart!

_My Iason,_

_I'm leaving for a little while. Don't try and look for me. I just need some time away. Eos, the apartment, you… All of it makes me feel trapped. And it's just getting worse – I can't take it anymore. I mean, you barely let me out and now you've taken smoking away from me too, I feel like I'm stuck in a box and it's shrinking smaller every day. I'll be back soon and I'm fully aware that you'll probably beat me something awful, but I can accept that. I love you._

_Riki_

He would find his pet again, and this time there would be no clemency.

* * *

**Hi guys! Ugh, sorry this took so long...** So this took much longer than I thought it would, and - happy days - this is the end of the "Cadence" shorts. As you may be able to tell, there will be another trilogy set but it's yet to be named and the ending (of that particular trilogy) is yet to be determined hehehe...

On another note, was this too disjointed? Or was/is there anything I can improve on here? I mainly use fanfiction to improve my writing so any and all constructive reviews are welcome ;)

Okays, as always, send me a review if you're feeling nice and I'll see you next chapter. Also, if you're a "Yokozawa na Baai" - Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi - fan, the subs of the movie + the valentines special are online so go watch it - it's suuuuuper good!

Much Love,  
Soulhearts


	10. Renegades & Renegado (Part One)

"_At approximately nine-thirty this morning, a radicalist group calling themselves "A.M.O.I" set off an explosive device in the business district of Midas. It is believed that the explosive device was taped to the underside of a hover-vehicle and was programmed to go off autonomously. One Midasian was killed in the explosion and two citizens have been taken to hospital, suffering fifth-degree burns from the incident. The group later came forward and declared the act as a warning to all citizens and although it is not clear what the group hope to achieve, experts say that the group "A.M.O.I" is probably comprised of mostly non-citizens. Authorities are asking for anyone with knowledge of the group or attack to come forward."_

Iason turned off the television and forced himself to sit down on the couch rather than pace incessantly. For nearly one whole week his beloved partner and pet had been missing, and now… now apparently there was a terrorist group of Ceres bottom-feeders who were roaming the streets of Midas unchecked.

It was at times like this that he wished his creator were around. But, she wasn't, and Iason had to sort out these problems on his own. Internally the Blondie was freaking out – Iason had only had four hours sleep in the past three days, he'd been up all night from anxiety. He'd put out a warrant of arrest for Riki and he knew the authorities were looking hard for him – all of them knowing that if they were the one to find him, they would be able to retire within the next month and live a life on easy street.

Iason had at first, been furious with his pet. He was outraged that Riki would even contemplate running away until he realised that the mongrel had threatened and tried similar things before, when their love had yet to become mutual. However, it was different now… or at least that was what Iason had believed.

The Blondie put his head in his hands and sighed as his hair swung forward and covered his face. He was angry, but more than that… he wanted Riki _home_. _What if Riki was hurt, or… dying? _The incredible anxiousness and absolute terror he felt was eating him up inside and at this point he would give his left leg to get Riki back. Iason's trust was broken; he felt _betrayed_. He had taken off the cock ring because he'd thought Riki would never leave him. He had been so _sure _of that – Riki had promised him.

With a final sigh of despair, Iason rose from his place on the plush cream couch and retired to his study. Even though his beloved was missing, he still couldn't ignore his duties; he had to deal with this new threat, though he was sure the terrorist group would be easily squashed beneath the foot of Amonian Armed Forces and any other pawns that Iason unleashed onto them.

After setting up contingency plan and calling up a Platinum by the name of Vamiel Otis who headed up the main office of the AAF, Iason sent through some paper work and then checked through some police reports – ones from the terrorist attack and then for his own purpose, ones that could pertain to his pet.

It took him several hours to finish, but he found that he was grateful for the distraction. When he started to feel poorly – the stress of Riki's absence getting to him – he returned to the lounge and ordered Cal to fetch him some pain killers and for the Furniture to forgo making dinner for him tonight.

"Here you are Master," said the old Furniture, handing him two painkillers and a glass of water as Iason nodded his thanks.

"Master Iason," the eunuch continued hesitantly, trying to somehow comfort his owner and causing Iason look up at the loyal manservant. "I'm sure Master Riki will return soon… he loves you. He would never leave you long, this much I know."

Iason gave an awkward nod of thanks and dismissal, and Cal took his leave. Iason had never really spoken to his Furniture before; it wasn't condoned in polite society to speak to Furniture as equals. Yet, by now Iason felt he should have at least had a conversation with Cal. Of course, Iason knew a few things about his servant – Cal didn't like jam, he enjoyed shopping for the household every Saturday morning and his favourite season was springtime. However, having a person in his house for so long and knowing almost nothing about him made Iason feel strangely uneasy. Perhaps it was due to Riki's sudden disappearance that made him feel like he needed to understand the feelings of others, or perhaps it had been a random epiphany, but Iason could sense that his Furniture seemed to be harbouring the same feelings of helplessness that his pet had – and this made Iason feel both angry and sad. Perhaps if Cal didn't have a tracker on him, he would have run away long ago as well.

When Riki returned, Iason would sit his Furniture and his Pet down on the couch and ask them for their opinions and needs. Iason loved his position of power and it suited him well, but the flipside of the egocentricity that he was programmed with was that he was not good at reading subtle emotions of humans unless he was concentrating. Iason could be sent into almost any negotiation or trade and he would emerge victorious, but it wasn't because he could understand or empathise with people. It was because he understood strategy.

…

It was three o' clock in the morning when Iason heard his communicator go off alarmingly in the dead of night. Having already been awake for hours, the startling noise hadn't woken the Blondie and he rolled over to take to call.

"Iason Mink," he spoke smoothly in dark tones which held back his tiredness and stress.

"I… _Iason_…?" A voice croaked on the receiving end of the line.

Immediately the Blondie bolted upright and already had the sheets half off. "_Riki!? _Beloved where are you?! Please, _tell me! _I've been so worried about–"

"_Iason_," Riki interjected in a strangled tone and the Elite quickly fell silent. "_Can… I please… come home…"_

On the other end of the line, Iason could hear Riki trying desperately to hold back tears and the Blondie's worrying increased two-fold. "_Tell me where you are Riki. I'm coming to get you and bring you home."_

* * *

**Whoo! I'm back!**

Hey everyone, so this marks 10 chapters! *yay* It took me a surprisingly long time to get to this but a surprisingly short amount of time to write it :) Secondly, this story has hit 20 followers, which makes me happy because that's a fair amount for a fandom this small. I hope you will leave me a review, and I'm sorry to all of you that had a sneaking suspicion that the ring Iason gave Riki had a tracker... SURPRISE, it didn't hehehe... I love all of you and especially those of you who leave me such encouragement in your reviews, thank you for supporting me and I'll see you next chapter!

Much Love,  
Soulhearts


	11. Renegades & Renegado (Part Two)

**Warning: Hints of sexual assault in this chapter - no graphics though. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

At the sound of Iason's voice, Riki suddenly felt overcome with a wealth of emotion. Today had been something akin to his worst nightmare.

"_Tell me where you are Riki. I'm coming to get you and bring you home." _Iason commanded on the other end of the phone line, although his tone wasn't overly harsh.

"I'm… on the corner of Eirzha-Xa and Alioth street, by the public phone box…" he confessed in a serious whisper as he choked back his tears of relief. At that, the line of the phone Riki was clutching went dead and he was left alone once again in the middle of the dark, deserted streets where the wind catching a plastic bag and blowing the rubbish from the road to the drain was the only sound to be heard. The single street lamp above him hovered steadily and protectively, but staring out into the darkness terrified him – _especially after what had happened today._

The memory of those men... Riki pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he sat next to the glowing, plastic phone booth whilst waiting for his Blondie; the reoccurring image and the sensation of remembered disgust.

But it wasn't a new thing for him, right? He should be used to it… he was still a _pet _after all. Iason had done the same thing in the beginning after the man had conceded that voyeurism wasn't enough for a steed like himself. No mongrel had the right to the law, not even him. He'd prayed and pleaded for Iason, wailing out for his protector like a child. But nothing changed, the men laughed in his face as he called for a non-existent man, and of course Iason hadn't appeared out of nowhere to save him; Riki had brought this all on himself.

Just as his wild thoughts began to spiral out of control, blaring white headlights suddenly blinded him as a hover-car pulled onto Alioth Street, speeding as it raced towards him.

The white, luxurious, off-world-model car reached the curb and the driver pulled over, leaving the engine running as he opened the door and stepped out. Immediately Riki knew that the car belonged to his Blondie. Hastening towards him in an alarmed fashion, Riki saw an unreadable emotion spread across Iason's face as his lover continued striding towards him briskly.

"Riki!" Iason burst out audibly once the Blondie knew he was within hearing range. The mongrel, unable to tell if relief or anger was what laced the Blondie's voice, flinched habitually at the loud, intrusive tone.

Iason reached him in less than four seconds and before Riki had time to register what was happening, Iason had Riki's wrist in his grip and had hauled him to his feet unceremoniously. Riki, sure that he was about to get a slap across the face or worse, was immeasurably surprised when he was crushed to Iason's chest in a tight embrace, his hair suddenly attacked with affectionate kisses of relief.

When he was finally released from the bone-crushing hug, Riki found his face in the unbreakable hold of the Blondie's hands. "Riki… thank Jupiter… please tell me you're not hurt, are you?" he worried touchingly as his hands wandered all over the mongrel's face for any signs of injury; checking his forehead for a temperature.

"I'm… fine…" he stammered, his eyes widening with the threat of fresh tears as his chin trembled visibly – his façade easily seen through. Having Iason in front of him, comforting him and worrying over him caused waves of emotion and relief to wash over him.

It was soon thereafter that Iason bundled his somewhat distressed yet, reassured little lover into the warm, heated car after giving him a lengthy kiss to the lips. Closing the passenger door behind Riki, Iason scooted around the other side of the car and he too climbed in, his stress from the past few days finally beginning to dissipate, allowing him to breathe again. The Blondie pulled the already running hover-car away from the curb and he started off down the street toward the main road where he would get on the highway to Tanagura.

Whilst Iason was relieved that Riki was safe, it didn't stop him from being disquieted by his love's behaviour; Riki was silent nearly the whole ride home and Iason couldn't stand much more silence between them.

"…Riki?"

But again there was only still, stale silence between them and it set Iason on edge. He needed Riki to stop being so distant. In the past Iason knew how he would have handled misbehaviour from his pet, a good taming never seemed to go awry… but Riki had always become _more _distant when Iason had punished him, and right now he needed his beloved to open up to him and confess what was on his mind.

"Beloved… please, _talk_ to me. Say something… anything!" Iason finally blurted out concernedly.

Riki turned his head as Iason pulled onto a hover-highway and they began streaking through the air as rain started to spatter down upon the windshield. "What… what do you _want _me to say?" he croaked hoarsely.

"_Anything _Riki… I won't ask you to explain why you ran away just yet, nor will I speak of your punishment for the time being but… at least tell me why… you sounded so _distressed_? What happened, my love?" he was soft and warm as he tried to coax his pet into speaking to him in an almost cooing voice.

Riki didn't want Iason to probe any further. It was intrusive and Iason would find out soon enough anyway… Riki had enough bruises that it made him look like Iason had given him a good taming, just like he had in the old days. So instead, he settled for the deepest truth of the matter.

"I missed you. I wanted to be at home with you… I wanted to be safe again…" Riki admitted softly as he turned to stare out the window at the darkness of the sky, contrasting to the neon signs. Upon realising what he'd said, Riki snorted and added: "that sounds stupid, doesn't it?" though his tone held a fear that Iason would agree.

Surprised, the Elite sneaked a glance at his weary pet. "Is it the truth?" Iason questioned curiously.

Riki paused as the fresh, haunting memories flickered in his minds-eye. "Yeah…" he squeaked out honestly.

For a long while, there was no sound in the car. Neither talked, but the Blondie was secretly ecstatic at what Riki had admitted –he nearly called off his pet's punishment right there and then!

When they finally pulled into the garage, Iason turned off the engine and locked the doors before Riki had a chance to get out. The pet, realising that escape was pointless, sat still and faced front as he waited for whatever Iason was to say next.

"What happened?"

Riki recoiled like he'd been slapped in the face and retreated into the corner of the car seat. "…'s not important." He lied gruntingly.

"Not important?" the Blondie quoted as his eyebrow rose in question. "Then why are you behaving so submissively? The Riki I remember never called on me for help, he was always declaring that he didn't need help "from shitty Blondie's" like me." Iason taunted, trying a different method of extracting information from his tight-lipped lover.

Fresh tears sprouted and fell in unrelenting waves as Riki understood. "I was wrong, okay! _I was wrong… _I need your help, I need _you… _I… I… _I…" _but Riki was weeping and sobbing far too much to form a coherent sentence.

Completely speechless and shocked to the core, Iason immediately made to comfort his love and he reached across to pull his crying pet into an awkward hug. "Oh, Riki… please stop crying…" Iason held Riki in his arms as the mongrel cried helplessly into his shirt. Iason was freaked by such abnormal behaviour – he had no idea how to deal with a sobbing Riki!

When Riki's tears eventually did subside, Iason unlocked the car and the both of them climbed out and made their way from the garage to the front door of the apartment via the elevator.

The lights automatically came on inside the entranceway as it registered Iason's and Riki's presence. They didn't run into anyone on the way up, but at three in the morning, Iason hadn't expected to deal with any awkward encounters anyway. Iason took his pet's hand and led him to their shared bathroom where he helped Riki strip and ran a bath for the grimy, naked and shivering mongrel. Once Riki had been helped into the hot bath, Iason took the dutiful role of helping his loved one wash and he lathered Riki's back with soap.

As Iason washed off the dirt and soap, he started to see a huge welt accompanied by a growing, purple bruise underneath the grime.

"_What…?_" he wondered aloud before scrubbing away more dirt to find even more bruises, scratches, lumps and welts forming all over Riki's tormented back.

"Riki," he asserted in an almost whisper. "_What happened to you…?" _Iason almost growled out the last part, but he kept firm control over his fury.

"I already told you, it doesn't matter…" the other maintained in a mumble, washing his arm though stiffening somewhat at Iason's question.

"_Don't LIE to me Riki!" _Iason roared, his hand slamming down onto the edge of the bath with enough force that the side snapped off. Riki's eyes widened as he witnessed a hint of the rage Iason was likely to be feeling.

Suddenly, it hit Iason – full force he was hit in the face with the horror and realisation of what those purple bruises meant. "Open your legs Riki." Iason ordered as he slid around to the front of the bath.

The mongrel resisted and refused, keeping his knees locked together and drawn to his chest.

"_Don't _make me tell you again, pet!" the Blondie bellowed furiously.

Riki froze in absolute shock and everything suddenly went numb as he was reminded of an inescapable truth about himself. _Yes, that's right_. He was a pet. He would _always _be a pet and never anything more… those men were only doing what customers did with used pets. Pets were nothing but mindless sex-toys bred for the pleasure of others. They were used, abused and sold time and time again. It was the inescapable fate of a pet.

"Riki?"

Before the younger had even realised it, the Blondie had already pried open his legs and seen the horrific damage that had been sustained there. The pet snapped his legs together again and tried to hide himself from the truth, but Iason had already seen it and there was no going back. Bruises of purple, yellow and blue lined the insides of his thighs and red sores had formed as well.

Iason nearly cried as it dawned on him for a second time. _His beloved… _It couldn't be possible. Not Riki, not _his _beloved Riki. But the question still hung in the air like a swamp stench in summer. Iason had to get the question out past his lips… the truth had to be known though it wasn't something Iason even wanted to contemplate.

"Riki… have you been… assaulted?"

* * *

**Oh-ho! **Some serious plot begins! Yes, this time I've finally managed to plan out something that's going to last more than three chapters at a time so please stay tuned! I'm going to guess that this is not what most of you were expecting and I'm really happy that I can bring the _element of SURPRISE! _back to this story. Some of you may be wondering what is happening to that group A.M.O.I, but I can assure you that you will find out soon enough :) Please don't forget to review and I'll see you all next chapter! P.S. sorry Riki and Iason are so OOC in this chapter but I didn't know how else to write them... Thank you for sticking with me this far!

Much Love,  
Soulhearts


End file.
